Anger
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Peça descritiva sobre Fye e sua forma de pensar ou sentir.Quem deseja um Fye feminino e frágil tem batata no canto pra plantar.Eu escrevo sobre o Fye do manga, só não estranhem seu modo de falar.Ele está furioso, e um Fye furioso é um fye frio e agressivo


Disclaimer: Tsubaaaa-san não me pertence

Estava mortalmente quieto no quarto.

Mas eu não era adormecido. De fato, eu não estava nem mesmo na cama. Eu estava me sentando à escrivaninha no canto; me acorcundado adiante, a face enterrada nas mãos. A única coisa que provou que eu ainda estava vivo era o ritmo fixo de cima abaixo quando eu inalei e exalei.

Eu não estava chorando, mas estava perto disto.

Agora, você pode pensar que uma pessoa triste, a beira de quebrar, é uma pessoa cabisbaixa, abatido e segurando a dor no peito para não desabar. Mas isso só seria o que uma pessoa comum faria...

Eu estava longe de ser tão ingênuo e frágil. Ninguém que viu o que eu vi, ou fez o que eu fiz simplesmente cairia tão fácil. Ahhh, não...entre estar rasgado por dentro e me entregar havia um longo chão.

Primeiro viria a dor por dentro, o vazio, o desespero. O medo iminente que vem junto com o se desesperar, e a vontade de gritar e se agarrar a algo e chorar.

Mas algo me seguraria, sempre me segura. Eu buscaria uma saída, um lado bom nisso, uma forma de superar e a dor diminuir até eu me conformar. Nem sempre há uma saída...

Ahh, lá de novo, a vontade de chorar. Eu fecho meus punhos com mais força, com ódio de mim. Ódio de eu estar me ferindo, ódio de eu ser um inútil e não ter conseguido ninguém lá pra me ajudar. Ódio da própria dor.

Eu me levanto agora, é um gesto fluido, elegante diriam. Tolice! Nada mais é do que energia reprimida. Se eu a soltasse eu seria todo instinto e magia, nenhum pensamento coerente nada. Uma energia como o vento... no momento um vendaval. É isso que eu sou, energia reprimida. Eu não me admiro de eu estar ativo todo o tempo, é muito dificil parar quando há tanto pra ver e fazer...

Eu poderia sair e lutar, eu pondero. Só estar lá fora e flutuar, deslizar, evitar golpes imaginários como quando eu desvio dos golpes reais. Eu nem penso pra fazer isso, eu sou tão frio e calculado que eu consigo ver todos os movimentos do inimigo antes que cheguem, e evita-los por puro reflexo. De onde vem isso, eu não sei...é parte de mim. O jogo. Eu sei que eu posso e eu zombo deles (os inimigos), sempre os olhando nos olhos, todo o tempo.

Eu sinto prazer nessas lutas, um prazer mórbido de ser mais forte. E ainda assim não usar meu poder. Kurogane que se sente tão forte e confiante, é tão fraco e tolo. Ele está dormindo lá agora mesmo, meu carneirinho inocente. Eu vi essa ego ilusão nos olhos dele no primeiro dia.

Pretensa força, e real fraqueza. Eu sou o contrario, pretendo ser realmente fraco e patético, mas dificilmente sou.

E eu gosto de mostrar isso para ele.

Ku-ro-ga-ne.

Você não passa de uma criança frágil e insegura, tem medo de gostar de alguém e perder. Eu vejo isso em cada fibra do seu ser, e jogo todo dia na sua cara que eu vejo. E você? Você jamais revidou. Porque? Porque ninguém luta contra a verdade.

Meu sorriso se alarga só com a idéia de arrelia-lo. É quase um prazer carnal, alimentando minha raia sádica.

(Sim, é sadismo. Tente! Tente deixar a outra pessoa brava, contrariada. Se, quanto mais contrariada ela ficar, maior for sua vontade de rir, rir de rolar de tão incontrolável. Voce vai sentir que isso é sadismo.)

Eu já posso me ver, inclinando minha cabeça pro lado e fechando meus olhos num tipo de imitação de adoração suave, o mais falso e amoroso dos sorrisos. Um flerte descarado.

-Kuro-pin-pin é tão doce. Minha boca diria, apenas uma brincadeira inocente. Meus olhos entretanto dizendo: você ficaria uma graça em roupa de fadinha manejando uma varinha e grunhindo feito um cão rabugento. Não parece adorável pra você? Mokona está o imaginando agora mesmo assim e se rindo de você. Você é patético Kurogane com essa sua mascara ridícula. Até mais patético. Ninguém amaria um bobo, iludido, como você.

Você agora me dirá: Você é um monstro, eu pensei que suas brincadeiras eram inocentes!

Monstro, eu sorrio triste. Sim, eu sou! Eu rio, eu tapo minha boca porque senão eu vou rir histericamente e acordar a fadinha cão Kurogane. Como você pode achar que alguém que sorri tolamente enquanto batalha, como se zombasse dos inimigos, seria normal?

Sim, você quer me desculpar. Dizer que sorrio todo o tempo para não preocupar as pessoas. Se apegar a minha inocência e bondade.

É verdade, odeio ser um fardo. Mas para por ai.

O que tem há ver sorrir pra poupar os outros com arreliar Kurogane?

Ahhh, é verdade que as crianças mais cretinas e estúpidas gostam de fazer piadinhas para ridicularizar os colegas. Mas quem é o ridicularizado sabe. Não passa de insegurança de quem fez a piada. Para diminuir ele e se sentir superior.

É exatamente por isso que eu faço. O miserável olha em meus olhos e sabe que meus sorrisos são falsos, que minha recusa insistente em brigar não é bondade ou pacifismo. Vem do fato de que se eu soltar minha raiva eu matarei alguém.

Eu tenho um trabalho miserável pra me passar por tolo, inocente e inofensivo. Você acha que eu estou EXULTANTE dele me ver como eu sou?? Só prova que e sou incompetente em fingir, ou ele vê ao longe como eu além das aparências. E isso é uma AMEAÇA!

Óbvio que eu quero alguém como ele longe, por isso eu o insulto.

Ele me ofende ridicularizando minha auto defesa, eu o ofendo em troca ridicularizando a dele. Nós trocamos ofensas a cada olhar, cada palavra. Mas ao contrario de mim (que sou falso como uma cobra), ele é cem por cento sincero e mostra que está bravo e ofendido.

Unh...eu divaguei muito. Grande parte da minha dor está indo embora agora. Deve ser pelo fato de que estou escrevendo, é quase manhã.

Mas ainda não expliquei a causa desse acesso de dor. Bem...é simples...ninguém pode estar totalmente só. E eu estava muito perto de estar só novamente...

Pode não parecer grande coisa. Hoje houve outro ataque de monstros. Foi particularmente feio porque Syaoran caiu e Sakura quase correu para ele interferindo na linha de fogo.

Eu posso dizer que meus olhos arregalaram e meu coração parou e eu fiquei lá paralisado feito um poste. Era porque eu estava muito longe pra interferir, eu pondero. Mas eu não sei se seria diferente se eu pudesse fazer algo, não se pode prever o que não aconteceu.

Felizmente Syaoran deu um golpe de sorte e sua espada achou um ângulo milagroso ao coração da criatura enquanto ele estava caído.

Mesmo assim parte de mim morreu hoje.

A ilusão de que eles três são imortais.

Aquilo, aquele golpe foi sorte. Não perícia. Syaoran não é infalível como eu rezo para ele ser. Nem Kurogane feito de ferro. Nem Sakura tão inocente como parece.

E eu estou de novo apavorado de deixar eles perto, porque eu não quero perde-los. Por isso não pude dormir como fingi poder. Por isso eu estou com ódio até agora, ódio de gostar deles.

Sakura já viu isso, há um tempo atrás. Ela vê a distância que mantenho com minha mascara de sorrisos, e respeita. Ela é tão madura, eu a amo por isso. Ela saberia dizer adeus a mim, com lágrimas mas ela entenderia meu medo. Eu sou só humano.

Mas kurogane, ele é como eu. E me odiaria se eu partisse. Ele odeia principalmente a distancia que imponho a todos. Ele tem esperança de que se eu baixar minhas defesas e deixar os outros entrarem, ele também possa ser forte para fazer isso.

Eu disse tempos atrás que eu era o forte não? E eu sou... mas eu não quero ser. Forte, porque eu sei que se eu os amar - e os perder - eu vou sobreviver.

Olhe para mim, lá está Ashura e Celes, enterrados vivos por minhas mãos... e cá estou eu vivo. Um sobrevivente.

Eu não os quero deixar entrar em minhas estimas. Não por medo de me quebrar, eu sou uma junção de cacos ambulante afinal.

Eu não os quero em meu coração por medo de não me quebrar. Estou cansado de sofrer... Eu quero perder a luta. Só uma vez. E morrer. Eu rezo pra morrer.

Eu não quero ser seu exemplo de força. Eu não quero ser o forte de nós dois. Só uma vez Kurogane, responda meus insultos e reaja. E me mostre meu lugar, que eu não posso ridiculariza-lo. Me mostre que eu sou o fraco e patético...e tenha pena de mim. Me deixe morrer como eu desejo ou me obrigue a ficar. Porque eu não suporto mais ser o forte de nos dois.

Porque de todos você é o único que está me forçando a confiar, os amar e os considerar uma real família. De todos, você é o único que está gritando pra mim ser melhor, ter mais coragem ,arriscar mais.

Ao menos, já que não vai me deixar partir. Me faça real companhia. Também me deixe dentro de você. Não me force a ser o único forte, quando eu fraquejar me sustente também.

Minha raiva acabou.

Eu rezo agora, que quando eu acordar ele quebre meus dentes até eu sorrir verdadeiramente. Porque eu sinto que já amo essas crianças. E eu quero que esse medo de sofrer sósinho suas perdas passe.

Fye D. Fowright.

Décima Segunda semana de inverno pelo ciclo de Celes.


End file.
